


Between Dusk and Dawn

by Serketchaos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/pseuds/Serketchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sometimes in those private hours between, it can feel like they're the only two in the world, and Nico has loved Percy since the day he met him.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Or, in which Nico has feelings while having sex with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Dusk and Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Escopeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escopeta/gifts).



> [Escopeta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Escopeta/pseuds/Escopeta), author of [Homebound](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4208589/chapters/9510765), was talking to me in a Skype chat and mentioned she wanted to read a Percico fic where Nico and Percy are having sex and its from Nico's POV and he's just happy and in love.  
> I immediately yelled: "MY KIND OF SHIT" and this is the result of that.

It's amazing to see Percy hanging over him, shirtless and beautiful. His cheeks are flushed pink, and his hair has been pushed back off his face. His mouth, red and kiss-swollen, is parted ever so slightly. His eyes are dark, and lust blown. There was a time where Nico wouldn't have believed anyone would look at him like this, never mind Percy Jackson. 

There's a small part of him still believes it, still believes that he is wholly unlovable. When Percy runs his warm hands under Nico's shirt, and up his chilled sides, Nico can feel the age old fear in the back of his throat that tells him when Percy won't find him attractive once their clothes have been shed. There are times when they kiss that Nico fears what he'll see in Percy's eyes after they part -- like Percy will one day realize who he's with, and what he's done. There's a part of Nico that's waiting to be discarded, waiting to be forgotten.

That part of him used to be bigger, but it's been waning with time. With every thrill of laughter he gets out of Percy and with every hushed kiss pressed to his temple in the middle of the night, Nico's slowly relaxing into the space he's found for himself. He's starting to feel comfortable in the even push-and-pull of their relationship.

Bigger than that though, the thing that almost overwhelms Nico at times, is the fact that he's allowed all the things he's been dreaming of for as long as he can remember. It's been Percy he's wanted to go on dates with, and Percy's embrace he's yearned for when the loneliness threatened to crush him under its weight. It's been Percy in all his fantasies since he discovered what a fantasy was. But dreaming didn't even come close to preparing him for the real thing.

The real thing is lingering over him, all tan skin and smooth muscle, and looking at him like he's never seen anyone like Nico before. Maybe he hasn't. 

Percy slides a hand around the back of Nico's neck to nest in his hair and dips down to kiss him. He licks his way into Nico's mouth, forgoing all of the chaste, teasing kisses that always leaves Nico breathless and wanting more. Nico tangles his tongue with Percy's for a few long moments, sharing somewhat sloppy movements, until all he can taste is sea salt and fresh mint. 

Percy pulls away in favour of mouthing at Nico's neck. The attention leaves a pleasant ache in its wake and Nico finds himself tipping his head to allow Percy more access. Dimly Nico's aware that when tomorrow morning comes he'll have a string of hickeys, but he can't bring himself to care. Percy likes to leave marks, and while Nico prefers to hide them from the public eye, in private he likes how they look on him.

Nico lifts his hips into Percy's in an attempt to ease the growing pressure in his pants, but growls in frustration at the layers of denim jeans between them. 

"I hear you," Percy says, huffing out a laugh. He sits up to shimmy out of his boxers and jeans in one go. Nico watches, his breath caught in his throat. Even in the low lighting Nico can see the scars the mark Percy's skin. Somehow they look beautiful on him, like his skin is bursting with a stories that can't wait to be told. The line of dark hair that trails down from Percy's navel and dips into his belt line catches his eye as well. It's impossible to look away. Nico swallows thickly.

"Shut up," he says with a flush that reaches up into the tips of his ears when he notices Percy smirking at him.

"I didn't say anything," Percy says, now free of his pants and bending to plant a soft kiss over by Nico's left hip. "You should really get out of those pants, though. They look far too tight." There's another flash of a grin before Percy pulls away to crawl over to the night stand. Nico kicks harmlessly at the spot where Percy used to be, eliciting that laugh from him that Nico so dearly loves. 

"You're not even going to help me?" Nico asks, but already unbuttoning his pants.

"Nah. It looks like you've got things under control over there," Percy replies from where he's rooting through the night stand for the lube and condoms. 

Nico can't help but appreciate the view for a moment, revelling in that fact that he's allowed to look, before letting his reply be the heady sigh he breathes when he finally releases himself from the confines of his pants. 

"How are we doing this?" Percy asks, crawling back over to Nico, and meeting him half way for a kiss. 

Before Nico can answer a hand slips down Nico's body and Percy's calloused, but gentle, fingers take hold of Nico's cock, stroking gently. Nico shivers down his spine, groaning into Percy's mouth. His hands find their way over the smooth planes of Percy's chest, over his shoulders to wrap around his neck until his fingers can curl into Percy's hair, pulling him closer, closer, closer.

Percy takes the opportunity to use his free arm to anchor Nico close to him and gently ease the both of them down onto the bed, with Nico on top. Nico straddles Percy now, a leg astride each of his hips. Their chests pleated together, and hips rocking together clumsily, neither one of them concerned about things like finesse or grace. 

It's better like this, Nico thinks. It's better to feel Percy openly want him and desire Nico's body flush against his own than tip-toeing around him like he thinks Nico would crack right in half if he hit the right spot on his body.

Nico will never tire of it, of Percy. Never. He swears it.

Percy breaks the kiss, and Nico makes a noise of protest. "So?" he asks. "How are we doing this?"

"I think," Nico goes, his voice thick and heavy by Percy's ear, "I'd like to ride you tonight." He nips at Percy's ear lobe to further punctuate his sentence, but despite his bravado, Nico hasn't actually done this with Percy yet. He feels the familiar inkling of anxiety trying to settle in his stomach. 

"Oh, gods, Nico," Percy says, his laugh hitching to a low, pleased groan. "That sounds like a great idea."

Nico grins against Percy's skin, his nervousness ebbing away already. He kisses the shell of Percy's ear gently before moving to suck a dark bruise just under his jaw, and then another just an inch below that one. Percy's not the only one who can leave marks. 

There's a small click as Percy opens the little bottle of lube. After a moment, where Nico can only assume Percy's warming it a little first, Nico can feel Percy's hand reaching around his hip. Percy's finger slips between his cheeks, and then presses inside. He pumps his finger in and out of Nico gently, allowing him to relax and adjust. 

"How is it?" Percy asks, turning his head to place a kiss against Nico's temple. "Another?"

"Yeah," Nico breathes, nodding, and Percy complies.

The second finger slips in easy and Nico rocks back on them. He likes how Percy's slick fingers feel inside him, stretching him, reaching deep, and filling him up. They curl aimlessly, ghosting past his prostate, leaving Nico shuddering from that almost there pleasure. It's terrible in the best kind of way.

"Hey," Nico says, rocking back a little harder.

He should really be expecting it when Percy replies, "Hey yourself."

Nico bites down gently on that juncture between Percy's neck and shoulder in response, rolling the skin between his teeth. Percy shudders under him, his hips lifting to rut against Nico desperately. 

Neither of them like it particularly rough, but there's something about gentle bites against their neck that they both enjoy. Nico thinks maybe it's because the neck is such a vulnerable spot. It would be so easy for one of them to seek out their pulse point and hurt the other, but they never do. They always choose to kiss and leave reminders on each others skin that linger for days. 

Percy's fingers finally seek out Nico's prostate, and Nico gasps loudly as Percy rubs insistent little circles against it. Nico drops his head to rest against Percy's chest, breathing hard, and screwing his eyes shut, seeing stars. Needy noises he can't stop escape past his lips and join the breathy way he whispers Percy's name as he pushes himself back on them. 

"Another," Nico says. Percy groans low in response.

The third finger is a bit of a stretch as it always is. Nico has to resist the urge to touch himself and takes Percy's cock in his hand instead. It feels weird to say, but Percy's got a nice dick. It's smooth and Nico likes how it feels in his hand, against his palm. He likes the taste of it and the weight of it on his tongue. He likes how it feels rubbing inside him. But he especially likes how he can rub his thumb over the head and make Percy come undone.

"Oh, fuck," Percy gasps. Nico's thumb drags against that spot again, and again, and again, until Percy is panting hard, and his free hand is grabbing at the sheets. "Condoms," Percy goes, meaning to say more, but Nico cuts him off with another long stroke from root to tip. 

"It's fine," he says. "We can do without."

"Are you sure?" Percy asks, peering up at him through hooded eyes. Nico can see the clear desire on his face, but the fact that he always makes sure Nico is comfortable makes a swell of affection rise within his chest. 

"Yeah," Nico says, bending to kiss Percy. He whispers, "I'm sure," against his lips.

Nico sits back up, and with Percy's help, lines up his dick with his entrance. He stays like that a moment, with the smooth head of his cock hot against his skin, intending to tease Percy just a little, before sinking down on it slowly. Inch by inch he lets Percy's cock stretch and fill him up. He has to screw his eyes shut, and sucks in shuddering breaths. It's different like this; usually Percy rocks into him. The fact that he's doing it himself does something funny to him, strikes him in a way he can't put his finger on. 

Once he's fully seated Nico has to take a moment to adjust. He leans back, exposing the long line of his neck and put his hands on Percy's knees so that he can breathe deeply. Somehow this feels like so much more than normal. Percy feels like he's driven deeper than usual and Nico doesn't have a word for what he's feeling besides full. Impossibly full.

Percy's fingertips run over the sharp jut of Nico's hipbone, trace the scars that litter his body, and run along the outside of his thighs. 

"You look amazing, you know that?" Percy says, his voice thick and taut. His eyes are still blown dark, and shining bright in the dim light. 

Nico flushes down into his chest. "Got nothing on you though."

"It isn't a competition, Nico." Percy's hands rest on his hips now, rubbing soothing, reassuring circles.

And, _oh_ , there it is again; that swell of affection. 

Nico begins to rock his hips, testing the waters, and shivers up and down his spine. Placing his hands on Percy's chest so that he's able to work himself properly, he makes a desperate noise in the back of his throat, finding that he really likes this. Percy's head falls back as he moans, his hands squeezing Nico's hips just enough that he's got something to hold onto.

Nico keeps rolling his hips, enjoying the feeling of Percy inside him, and enjoying how Percy can't seem to take his eyes off him. Then, with lustful curiosity, Nico lifts himself up and then sinks back down. He hits that sweet spot inside him.

"Percy," he breathes, immediately lifting himself up to do it again. 

"Fuck," Percy goes, "fuck, fuck, _Nico_ ," his moan breaking into this low, sultry laugh. "This was a great idea."

The pink blush Nico knows is high on his cheeks only gets brighter. He's grateful that Percy seems to know when he needs to hear these things, because he feels a little bit like he's showing off -- or, no. He feels like he's on display. He's not used to it, and it would feel uncomfortable with anyone who wasn't Percy. But this _is_ Percy, and it takes Nico's breath away. He's here with Percy because Percy loves him, and it should go without saying that Nico loves him, too.

Eventually Nico finds how he likes it best. He alternates between bouncing to hit that spot inside himself that makes him see stars, and rolling his hips when that becomes too much. He bites his lip until it's red and swollen, and his fingers play over Percy's nipples, making Percy shiver appreciatively. Other than that Percy doesn't move a fraction of an inch, probably out of a desire not to hurt Nico, but if how Percy's back if arching is any indication, he really wants to.

Nico bends to kiss him as best he can, and is surprised when the kiss is as tender as it is, and melts into the feeling of Percy's hands splayed flat on his lower back. His touch is gentle, but feels electric against his skin.

Sitting up again, Nico begins to tremble. He's dragged this on for too long and really, really, just wants to come. Panting loudly, Nico attempts to bounce himself on Percy, but his movements are too eager, too frantic, and he can't find that angle that's so good he think's he'll actually scream from it. 

"Percy," he says, swallowing. "Percy, please. I want to --"

But he's cut off by Percy sitting up, holding him around the waist, and turning them around to that he's laying on his back. Nico's hips are in his lap, and already Nico can tell this angle will be even better than what he had before. 

"You did so good, Nico," Percy breathes, before any doubt can settle in Nico's mind, and wrapping Nico's legs around his waist. "So good. Just -- just let me take care of you now, okay?"

His hair hangs in his eyes now, and he just openly smiles down at Nico. Then Percy starts to thrust in such a way that the crown of his dick is rubbing against Nico's prostate, and his hand comes around to start to jerk Nico off. 

Nico cries out. Percy's weight over him pushes him into the mattress, again and again with each thrust. Nico's back arches, and his toes curl. He's leaking pre-cum everywhere, leaving a sticky mess, but he can't be bothered to care. Everything is Percy, Percy, Percy, and he's all Nico's ever wanted since the moment he laid eyes on him.

"P-Percy," Nico stutters out, in the way that he does when he's close. " _Percy_."

"I got you," he whispers. "I got you."

He circles his thumb around the head of Nico's cock while he twists his hand, and that's it. Nico's done. His whole body shakes and shakes as Percy strokes him through the climax that burns through him. He feels strung out, and like he's been yelling, but it's so fucking good. Percy isn't far behind him, thrusting until he spills deep inside with a stuttered, low, "Ohh."

Percy all but collapses on top of Nico, but he doesn't mind. They lay there together for a moment, basking in the blissful and hazy after glow as Nico tracing loose patterns along Percy's sweat-damp skin. Percy shivers when Nico touches the small of his back.

When Nico found the spot that Percy had once anchored his life to, he hadn't been looking for it. He was the one that led Percy to having the spot in the first place, and so it was a strange thing to realize he had no idea where it was until he stumbled across it. 

Nico had pulled his hand away lightning fast, but Percy had snatched before Nico could get too far away and placed it back over his spine. "I was going to tell you, you know," he had said, probably remembering the day he got it, same as Nico. "If there's anyone who deserves to know where that spot is, Nico, its you. You're the only reason we won that war, and you're the only reason I made it out of Tartarus."

At the time, the part of Nico that is a petulant child, almost asked if Annabeth knew where the spot was when it was still on him. Nico doesn't know why he didn't ask, but in all truth, it's not important. 

The important bit -- the part that had made his head spin when he realized it -- is that Percy loves and trusts him to keep this information safe. And it is. Nico keeps the location of the vulnerable spot under his rib cage, close to his heart where only Percy can get to it. 

"I got you, too." Nico whispers, placing his hand protectively over the spot . 

"I know," Percy whispers back. "You always have." His hand comes up to affectionately scratch at the base of Nico's scalp. Eventually Percy sits up, his elbows framing Nico's face. He looks at him a moment before swooping down to steal an artless kiss.

"What do you think about a shower?" Nico asks when they part.

"Together?" Percy asks hopefully, a mischievous grin crossing his face.

Nico laughs. "Yeah," he says. "Together."

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually like, my second attempt at writing something smutty so I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (I swear im working on bittersweet I promise)


End file.
